


we know that as long as we are together, we'll always have a home to go to

by najwas_nose



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian, Love, Smut, Vis a Vis, Zurena, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najwas_nose/pseuds/najwas_nose
Summary: "we know that as long as we are together, we'll always have a home to go to" it's one shot about the first time Zulema and Maca have sex, and how that changes their relationship for good.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Lesbian stories





	we know that as long as we are together, we'll always have a home to go to

Zulema's Pov

I don't think I ever felt such freedom.  
It was late at night and even though I knew exactly what I was doing, I couldn't exactly explain how we ended up here. Me and Maca. Having sex. Who would've thought? Well, me to be honest, but nevertheless it was still surprising. During the time we were in prison, I was completely blinded with my desire for revenge, and most importantly for freedom, so those kind of thoughts about Macarena would usually disappear from my head with the same speed as they came in. But once I finally won my freedom, I allowed myself to feel those things about the blonde woman. Living with her in this small, but cozy van brought me the peace I was looking for my entire life and for the first time in my miserable existence, I felt happy; like, the weight I've been carrying on my shoulders since I was a little kid was finally being lifted, and it's a feeling I never thought I would experience, especially because I wasn't aware if I deserved it at all. 

This whole night started with Maca and myself at our van, and our small conversation about the fact of me having to "loosen up". I couldn't quite put my finger in it, but I noticed that Maca was especially happy today, and I wondered if it was because of the polaroid that I gave her for Christmas earlier that day. I was quite nervous in that moment, but I just felt the need to give her something, not only because of the Elsa shirt she got me, but also to thank her for the company ever since I got out of jail. It took me a long time to choose the present; I didn't want to give her something too big because I obviously didn't want to scare her, but I wanted to give her something meaningful, and after some time I figured that the camera would be the perfect present.  
Back to our night, after our little conversation and me taking a little something, the night took a big turn.  
I started to feel my muscles loosen up and suddenly the world seemed to stop. It was just me and Maca, in our little van covered in fairy lights and that somehow felt like the only place I was meant to be, and I knew she felt the same way.  
As I was laying in bed, trying to recollect all my thoughts, I felt Maca's presence, just as she placed her face near mine, and started laughing. I kept asking her what was so funny but instead of answering, she just kept laughing frantically.  
It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard.

Maca's Pov

I'm not quite aware of what it's happening, but I know exactly what I want, and I know Zulema wants it too. Even though we were both under the effect of something, we both have this desire that's been building up since the first time we met, and I never wanted her more than now. And god, she looked so beautiful. I would never be able to choose the thing I find the most attractive about her, because she, as a whole was just something divine. But tonight, I'm feeling especially drawn to her nose, and all I want at the moment is to touch it.

"What?", she asks, with uncertainty.  
"Do you know what I really want to do right now?"  
"To touch your face."  
Zulema mumbles some words that I can't understand and gets up to drink a big cup of water. I follow her, and once she finishes her drink I gather all the courage I have and lift my indicator and use it to trace every inch of her face. In the beginning, she looks at me with a serious expression, but it only takes her a few seconds for her to break that stoned face expression and to let loose a little giggle, but then she returns to her previous expression. Once my finger reaches her lips, I notice her closing her eyes and slightly opening her mouth, an act that gives me the comfirmation I wanted; she wanted this just as much as me. I lean foward just a bit with the biggest desire to kiss her, but then I start wondering if that wouldn't be a little too personal, so I ignore that idea, at least for now.

"We're not going to fuck." Zulema tells me.  
I giggle. "And you think I want to fuck you?'  
"Uhm, uhm."  
"That doesn't make any sense, right?"  
She doesn't answer.  
"Well, then. Let's sleep."  
I start walking way, knowing that something would still happen tonight. And I was absolutely right. Just as I'm about to give my third step, Zulema grabs my hair with a certain strength, which at first gets me by surprise, but once I realize that this is really happening, I let the desire invade my body. She then proceeds to slowly bite my ear, I felt her body getting close to mine from behind, and her tongue to work through my neck. I felt my entire body burning, and I realized that I never desired someone as much as I desired her, at that moment. She then pushes my body against the cabinet, using her hand to protect my head. At this point there isn't any space between her body, and all I can sense is her strong perfume and the tips of her fingers in my stomach between my completely open shirt, tracing their way to my underwear. When she finally reaches between my legs, she starts making slow, but steady and consistent movements, whilst still having her tongue on my neck. I try my best to not loose my composture but once I reach the clímax Zulema turns my body leaving me facing her and that's when I completely loose myself. The colours in van, that keep switching between green, blue, red, yellow, pink and purple and the music that's playing trough the radio make the atmosphere even more lustful. As I face Zulema, I notice a little smirk on her face and that her cheeks have a sort of tone of pink, and whilst she keeps working with her fingers between my legs, i start kissing her neck, finishing on her jawline. Once I feel like my legs are starting to fail, and she notices it, she sits on the only chair we have in the van, and pushes me to her lap. As soon as we sit down, we stare at each other for a few seconds; both of us with heavy breathings. A few seconds later, Zulema lifts the hand that had been inside of me, and I shrugg, looking at her confused. "Lick it." I don't even consider refusing it, especially because listening to her giving me orders really aroused me. After that, she makes us stand up and she reaches once again for my underwear, but this time her fingers are extremely fast and steady. For moments I thought I would combust with pleasure, and I feel my legs failing me again, so she grabs my head and presses it to her chest while she continues using her fingers, which makes me then trace her breasts using my mouth . And, just like before, once I'm close to reach the orgasm, she turns my head for us to look at each other, and perhaps for her to watch the results of her work. I've never felt more pleasure in my entire life. In order to feed my curiosity, I proceed to do the same thing she did to me, and use my finger to trace a line from her stomach to her underwear. I make firm and slightly fast movements between her legs whilst reaching again for her neck, which makes her move her hips against my hand. I notice that she doesn't loosen up as much as me, but once I see a small pout on her lips, her eyes closing and her hands grabbing the curtain stands to release some of the tension, I can tell that she is definitely enjoying it. I try to get closer to her in order to hear the raspy and quiet moans her mouth is releasing. Once she reaches her orgasm and takes a few seconds to gather herself up, she decides to turn the volume up of the music that's been playing on the van the entire moment, and starts dancing, in a really elegant but at the same time exciting way. She lifts her hands and moves her hips slowly, and with that I decide to join her from behind, using my hands to reach her breasts and then let them go down. As some kind of response, and to my surprise, Zulema turns to face me and gets on her knees, and puts her tongue, whilst still staring at me. I immediately understand what she means, so I get a bit lower and spit directly into her mouth. She gladly takes it, and after that she closes both her eyes and her mouth and stands still for a couple of seconds, which gives me the opportunity to fullfill my desire of once again kiss her neck, which we both interpert as a "This is too good, so we might as well do it again.". Once she opens her eyes, Zulema gets on her feet and I take the black and see trough pants she was wearing, and with that she takes my short and also my underwear. The next moments are a mix of dancing with our bodies intertwined and a bunch of more successful attempts of trying to please each other. As the music gets more cheerful i start jumping in front of Zulema. The brunette then lifts up my shirt and gives a firm slap on my ass, which makes me a bit more excited, if that was even possible. She pushes me to the floor and this time her atention is on my breasts. She uses her tongue to suck on both of them, whilsts grabbing firmly my back. I look at her for a bit and I swear that the mere sight of her sucking on one of my nipples with her rosy cheeks and slightly messy hair could make me cum again: it was truly the most beautiful think I have ever seen. If we thought we would be tired by this point we were really mistaken, because we both never felt more alive and excited. We continued dancing, sometimes together and other times apart, when all of the sudden Zulema throws me into the bed and we continue for a bit more time.  
But this time is a lot different.  
When we hit the bed, and Zulema is on top of me, she caresses my hair and then presses her lips against mine; her lips are soft and her breath is fresh. A few seconds later she starts using her tongue and we begin a kiss that is, may I say- passionate. The only things that were on my mind right now was how much I loved the feeling of our lips connected, as well as the way our bodies were pressed against each other, and moving in a sicronized way.  
We stay like that for a couple of hours, either kissing or having sex again, until I fall asleep.

Zulema's Pov

I spend the rest of the night watching Maca sleep, since I tried to sleep as well but I just felt like I was going to explode from all the emotions I was feeling. Since this whole thing started I wasn't planning on kissing her, because a kiss just feels way too personal, and I was afraid that it would ruin the relation we took so long to build, but once I took a close look at her face it just felt the right thing to do. For years and years we focused on destroying each other's life, but now we were all we have left. We are each other's home. Living together made us know the other in a way I never allowed anyone to do so, and in some that made me know myself a little bit better as well. And this process made me realize that this is exactly what I want. I never wanted luxury, I just wanted love, I just wanted to be able to live with someone I love and that loves me back. That's all I've ever wanted in my entire life. To feel wanted. A few hours later, I'm finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up with the sun shinning straight into my eyes, since neither of us bothered to close the blinds, and that was when I realized that Maca was wide awake, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, scared that she regretted everything that happened last night.  
"Nothing, i just like looking at you when you sleep."  
"That's a bit weird, don't you think?"  
"Maybe, but I know you do the same thing as well, sometimes I like to pretend that I'm sleeping because I don't want you to annoy me but I can feel your stare."  
"I don't have enough energy to deny this right now."  
"You and me both know that's not the reason. You just know that I'm right." Maca says with a big smile on her face, that also makes me smile.  
"Maybe, but I don't want to talk about that right now."  
"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"  
"Do you regret what we did last night?"  
"Why should I regret it? I mean, I think we can both agree that this was due a long time ago." She says, getting a bit closer to me. Even though I loved what happened, I just felt a bit weird at the moment, I was completely aware that me and Maca were laying in bed together, naked, with no clothes and the only thing covering us was a blanket Maca bought when we got the van, and I remebered saying that it was a bit tacky because it was too colourful, but time went by and now I loved that damn blanket, and i know I would love it even more after today. 

"Zulema? Are you listening to me?" Maca gets me back to reality, and I try to let my thoughts buried for a bit.  
"No, sorry, can you repeat?"  
"I asked if you have any regrets from what we did."  
"Strangely, no, I thought you would be a lot worse." I say with a smug look on my face.  
"Oh please! I could see in your face how much you enjoyed it."  
I simply laugh and then gain the courage and kiss her. At first she seems a bit surprised but she immediately kisses me back. At this moment we were both so happy, it truly felt like we were the only two people in the planet.  
Maca proceeds to get on top of me and starts tracing kisses beginning in my mouth and finishing between my legs. Now it all felt so different from last night; we were now both sober and aware that we wanted this. The open blinds made possible for me to pay attention to every detail of Maca and of what she was doing, a huge contrast with the led lights of last night. I felt her tongue heat my area, whilst on of her hands was playing with my nipple, and the other hand had its nails carved in my tighs. I started squirming with the pleasure, grabbing the sheets with my hands. After I orgasm I get up to get closer to Maca, so we're both in bed, facing each other, on our knees.  
I grab her face and start kissing her once again, and it was that type of kiss where both of you endend up interrupting it because you are both smilling. We just knew that all of these moments would forever change our relationship, because we met new sides of each other, and we were growing more attatched of each other. Last night and this morning was one of the first times since we've known each other that we did something for the other withouth wanting something back; we simply wanted to pleasure each other, to make the other feel good, it wasn't a way of torture to get information or a form of revenge, it was just the result of the passion and lust we were both feeling. We begin to kiss again but at the same time we put our finger inside each other's legs, making us break the kiss, but keeping our mouths close to each other, simply enjoying our sincronized heavy breathing; we stay like that until we both finish.  
Once we're done, we get back to bed, laying next to each other, and we start talking about the future, and also about the past. We're aware that we severly damaged each other in past, but maybe that hatred we felt before was a good mover and it allowed us to turn our feelings for each other into something positive. Maybe it was time for us to forget about the past and accept that we are not the same people, and that even though we still have a long way to go, we now know that we can trust each other, maybe even love each other. We just spend the rest of the day eating and talking, laughing and admiring each other's small details. We talk about living in a small cottage in a foreign country, and we also talk about our childhood.  
In this moment, we are happy, and we know that as long as we are together, we'll always have a home to go to.

I really hope you liked it! It’s my first time writing something that has become public so i’m obviously still learning, specially because english is not first language. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it! My twitter is @chaionearth if you ever want to interact :)


End file.
